


Heaven On Earth

by SoftRains



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angels are Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftRains/pseuds/SoftRains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years since God himself denounced the humanity he had created and ordered his angels to retake the earth. Create the Garden of Eden that was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_And God saw everything that he had made, and behold, it was very good. And there was evening and there was morning, the sixth day. -Genesis 1:31_

“We need to back the Hell away from the city.” The petite brunette urged her taller companion. The man took no notice and continued to peer through the sparse hedge he was hiding behind. “Sam, this place is infested with those winged cockroaches.” She spat as if referring to the angels by their proper name would offend her core pride. “Just standing here makes my skin crawl.” Her eyes flitted from brown to black, back to brown as if to prove her point. Sam persisted to ignore and diligently watch for any sign of his target.

“Give it a rest Meg, Sam only listens to one person and you know that.” A blonde with onyx eyes stated as if she’d been in the same argument for ages.

“Well, I’m sorry Ruby. I forgot that I’m the only one who doesn’t want her eyeballs.” Meg exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“I can’t leave without knowing.” Sam’s quiet voice was adamant, unyielding.

“Just because some crossroads demon told you that the vessel of Michael may or may not be in Detroit does not mean it is okay to screw us all over.” Meg raged with her usual flourish. Sam looked down at the ground, seemingly guilty, but unapologetic.

“Just give me five more minutes?”

“So what? So you can just stare at the perimeter?” Meg snarked, gesturing at the impassive stone wall that had been erected thirty years ago.

_[Thirty years since God himself denounced the humanity he had created and ordered his angels to retake the earth. Create the Garden of Eden that was meant to be._

_The first wave of exterminations had been instantaneous and merciful. Now humanity had scattered into pockets of resourceful nuclear groups._

_Even a certain group comprised of mostly Winchesters were particularly adept at surviving had all but dwindled to one. Even before the apocalypse, the patriarch, John Winchester had disappeared. Their matriarch, Mary Winchester had been killed in an angel raid before little Sammy could walk. The guardians of the two Winchester children- Bobby Singer had passed seven months after Dean had learned to hunt at eleven Robert hadn’t perished from celestial hands; the sturdy man had been killed from the very human disease of cancer. And for a while Dean and Sam managed. Managed until one day Dean walked away and Sammy was alone.]_


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam.” Meg hissed my name again. Boy was she the pushiest demon I’d ever met?

Finally tearing my eyes away from the entrance of Detroit I turned my back from the city. Finding Dean was my first priority, sure being turned into a celestial skin suit would achieve my goal infinitely easier, but no way in Hell I’d let that happen.

“Okay, fine. We can go for now.” I hissed at the demon.

She just crossed her arms and smiled over how she finally go ‘Bigfoot’ as she had dubbed me, to listen to sense.

We weren’t far from our campsite when an abrupt force slammed me into the closest tree. Grunting I tried to push off whatever had me pinned. The crooked long teeth and general bloodlust identified the creature as a vampire.

From the way he bobbed his head, desperate to bite any sort of flesh rather than the generally preferred neck; spoke at length about how starved this creature was. With the lack of unpossessed prey I must of seemed tantalizing- even in the company of two demons.

The rough bark was digging through my jacket, but my only concern was keeping the salivating fangs away. _Thwak!_

Its starved expression unexpectedly calmed before its head slid from the neck. The head landed in the dirt with a dull thud.

I saw Ruby holding her machete, panting heavily. Apparently having over half of the Heavenly Host on Earth did something to demons and physical actions were now limited to their physical bodies.

“Thanks.” It came out in a short breath but the meaning held true. Ruby fished out a box of matches from  her breast pocket. Before she could strike a match Meg held out her hand.

“They’ll see the smoke.” She warned, there was no need to clarify who ‘they’ were. Ruby lifted her chin in defiance.

“If the angels find the body and reanimate him we’re all screwed.” She challenged.

“Why don’t we just cover the body? By the time they find it, we’ll be gone.” I interjected in an attempt to temper this battle of the wills. Ruby and Meg were both Hell bent on protecting me, they just often disagreed on the methods.

“Fine. Make it a shallow grave. We don’t have much time.” Ruby snarked.

“And that’s why Sammy shouldn’t pick sides.” Meg smirked, helping me cover the body with debris. Before I could bury the head Meg dropped the branches she had been carrying. “Something’s wrong.” Her voice trailed off.

I didn’t understand until I did.

The birds had stopped singing, even the various insects were nowhere to be heard. No obnoxious robins, no shrill cicadas. It was as silent as the Fourth Day of Creation.

They appeared before I could utter the word. Three angels proudly marched from the brush. It was too late to run now. With unexpected ferocity Ruby charged- tackling the stout black angel to the forest floor.

_Run._

It was unspoken but Meg and I knew Ruby didn’t expect to survive. She was buying us time. An iron grasp clasped my forearm and was dragging me away from the scene.

“Sam! WE need to go.” Meg hissed. Somewhere my mind registered the need to flee.

When we reached the river- both me and Meg panting- we stopped. Looking back in the direction we came did I truly register what had happened.

“Ruby?” I asked, desperately hoping.Meg’s eyes flitted between my face and the direction we came.

It’s just you and me now.” She affirmed.

A piercing resonance verberated and we were both on the ground.

 _What the hell is that?_  I mouthed through the piercing headache. I wasn’t sure if the liquid on my palms was from my sweating hands or bleeding ears but I knew pain. From burned fingers and broken arms I knew pain. But this was not pain. It was agony.

It felt like a century before I could hear myself breathe and another before I could prop myself up.

“What the hell was that?” Meg’s expression was ashen.

Enochian, Ruby killed one of their own and they called in reinforcements.” I didn’t need to read her face to tell exactly how screwed we were.

“Thanks f-“Meg shut me up with a glower and a few harsh but inspiring words.

“Shut up Sammy boy, there’s still a way out. One last struggle before we can call it quits for sure.” Abruptly she unsheathed her hunting knife.

What were we supposed to do? You couldn’t stab an angel to death with any mortal weapon.

“It’s fight or flight kid. And it’s not fighting we’re doing.” She hurriedly explained before making a quick slash across my forearm.

“Arghhhh! What the hell Meg?” I demanded to know.

She promptly ignored me to dab her finger in my blood and begin what I could only describe as a macabre art project on the side of a tree. One geometric squiggle line surrounded by a bloody circle and other unintelligible symbols.

“l needed human blood.” She explained. “Demon blood just won’t hack it.” Pulling her arms into a fighting stance, Meg tensed. It would probably be the most explanation Meg had given me since showing up from the middle of nowhere, narrowly saving me from a wendigo. “When I tell you, touch the sigil with a full palm.” She ordered, there was no room in her tone for compromise.

I blinked, but nodded. If I argued with Meg everytime she didn’t explain first I would be dead. So I just nodded.

In the next instance the petite blonde and close cropped brun reappeared, accompanied by a long haired red head with dead brown eyes. She looked like quite the avenging angel.

“Sam now!” Meg ordered.

My hand was already raised, ready until-

“Not so fast kiddo.” A voice warned as they twisted my hand behind my back. I struggled trying to throw the angel behind me off. An undisputable strength kept me in place. “Of course Lucifer would have the feisty vessel.”

I froze. Lucifer? The pieces finally fit together. Dean had been claimed as the archangel Michel’s so it was only poetic that I was Lucifer’s vessel.

There was no doubt that the surprise on Meg’s face was true. Granted, she was being circled by three angels hell bent on smiting her.

“Run! Just go!” I screamed. If I couldn’t escape the I wouldn’t drag her down with me.

The three celestial soldiers looked in my direction, it took a moment to understand they weren’t looking towards me, but at the angel behind me for direction.

“Take the demon with us. The vessel seems concerned for its health. That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sensation on the back of my skull and then I felt nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

It was just another day until Cas materialized in the living room. “You’re home early.” I observed. I looked over the frazzled angel for any injury, but found none.

“Yes, I am home early.” He reiterated. “But that is not what I need to say.” He paused, searching my face. “Gabriel’s garrison caught a demon…” I blinked, unsure of what this had to do with me. That garrison occasionally hauled in the odd demon. Sometimes even a dragon. “…and a human male.” He finished solemnly.

I sat down and reminded myself to breathe.

It couldn’t be Sammy.

Sammy was safe in the woods, deep in the woods. The kid knew not to come close to the angel cities. The warding Bobby had carved into the cabin walls made it undetectable, under the radar of angel raid groups. It was some other poor schmuck who got careless, came too close. If he was lucky then his body would be unsuitable for angelic possession.

“Any other details about the human?” I tentatively asked, afraid of hearing the wrong answers.

Castiel licked his lips as if they were dry, but I knew it was a delaying tactic. Angels never got dry lips; it was just a mannerism he had picked up from me. “He’s tall. Brown hair and brown eyes.”

“That’s not much of a description.” I snapped. I saw the guilty look in his eyes and I forced myself to apologize. “I’m sorry Cas, it’s just Sam. If it’s Sammy I need to know it’s him.” I begged. “I can’t let it be him.”

Cas averted his gaze, it was a common guilty tic I had come to recognize. So I dropped to my knees.

“Please, please Castiel.” It was exactly the right amount of push.

“Fine.” His bass tone grumbled. “Just get up.” He grabbed me by the arm and hauled me up to my feet. It bothered him whenever anyone showed deference. ‘It should only be reserved for one who is truly Righteous’ was what he told me when he discouraged lesser angels from prostrating themselves.

“Just prepare yourself, Gabriel had to join the garrison and Balthazar calls him feral.” Cas warned.

I gave a short nod. I understood his undertones If Gabriel had been required to assist his garrison that meant he was serious, and Gabriel never took his duty seriously.

“When you’re ready.” Cas promised.

“Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in my existence I felt the cool smooth kiss of tile. The frictionless surface was foreign and aggressive. In any other instance I would have run my calloused hands all over the floor shamelessly. Too bad in this instance I was regaining conciosness, on my knees, with my hands strapped to something solid and immovable.

“Glad to know they didn’t send you to Heaven early Sammy.” Her tone was snappy and impatient, but the raw quality suggested something else. The angry red marks around her neck confirmed something else. Meg speak, it meant she was relieved that I hadn’t died on her.

I shook my head trying to flick my hair from my face.

“Are we in Hell?” Maybe this was punishment for running all my life. An eternity fixated to a single place with only Meg for company. At least Meg told good jokes.

“Now, now, Sammich. Do you really think that we’re that lucky?” The sarcasm failed to conceal the thinly veiled fear. “Where do you think we are?” She asked in a way that didn’t need answering.

_Detroit._ All of our careful steps to avoid angel detection- ruled by a fucking vampire who couldn’t keep his tastes to bovine. Now Ruby was dead and we’d be quick to join her. I would be hollowed out to fit in a flying monkey and Meg would be destroyed. Apparently angels were too dignified to use a vessel with demon taint. Damn chicken winged asses were too stingy to recycle.

“Lighten up Sammy-boy, at least you get to go to Heaven.” Meg interrupted my inner rant. “Me, there’s only Hell. Or complete annihilation of my sinner’s soul.” There was Meg, always there when I needed perspective.

I was about to say something reassuringly empty when the artificial lighting flickered. It’s show time Sammy.” I closed my mouth again.

One moment the space was empty and the next there was a stoic man in a tan trench coat and someone taller behind him. I couldn’t see the second angel from my knees, but the way he lingered… he was hesitant to be seen. Maybe he was newly descended and this was his first encounter with a rogue human and a demon.

“Thank God they sent a cute one.” Meg exclaimed in what could only be described as angry delight.

“Cease talking with that tainted mouth.” Trench coat angel with the blue eyes ordered. I quietly snorted, knowing how Meg would only be further incited.

“My, my. Do I love a boy with a firm hand.”

“Hold your tongue. Before I burn it out. We are not here for your sake.” Trench coat angel gave a squinty stare that encompassed constipated sternness. That was when the second angel stepped out.

The look of astoundment wasn’t the only unsettling thing about him. There was something familiar about the way he held himself, that weathered, leather, brown jacket, but it all fit together when I saw that mass of brass ornament.

That angel- that man, was Dean. Physically at the most. Something inside me broke.

“Get out-GET OUT- **GET OUT**.” The cuffs didn’t seem to chafe anymore. “You shit eating feathered ass.” I screamed as I strained to break free. What kind of sick jokes did angels enjoy?

“Sammy-“ Michael held out his hands defensively as if he wanted to defend himself. I was having none of it. Especially not if he wanted to use my name like that.

“Does this get you off? Is this what you do when you aren’t off eradicating humanity.” From the way he took a step back and Trench coat angel placed a well meaning hand on his shoulder- I must have graduated to shrieking.

“Sammy.” This time it was Meg who interrupted my tirade so I stopped to breathe. Yep, breathing was a good idea from how I was wheezing. “It’s still your brother, all of him.”


End file.
